Legacy of the USS Orion
The following is a list of all ships that have had born the name Orion. Most will be listed as either Decomissioned (Dcom), Destroyed (Des), Mothballed (MB), or in active service (A). Class names will be listed as well as a brief description of command and service record of the ship. USS Orion (NCC-93271) Miranda class Frigate (Dcom) Launch date: May 3, 2366 Faction: Starfleet Command: Lt. Commander Nedra (Last name is redacted) Description: The USS Orion was a Miranda class frigate built in the year 2366 as a escort vessel. It spent the first six years in the Vega system before returning to Earth to take on new personnel. After recieving it's personnel a colony in the Vega system came under attack. Most of the information as to who attacked is restricted, but at the end of the battle the Captain was killed leaving command to Nedra and one of the new crew members who limped the frigate home. After being processed and given a thorough look at by the Corps of Engineers the ship was decomissioned to make way for another more powerful ship. USS Orion (NCC-93271-A) Excelsior class "Refit" (Des) Launch Date: December 17, 2373 Faction: Starfleet Command: Commander Nedra Lieutenant Commander Steven Michael Jacobs Description: The Excelsior class USS Orion saw little action in it's earliest days. Mainly it was given patrol and humanitarian assignments near the Federation/Klingon/Romulan border of space. The only action it ever got was a recorded run-in with a Romulan bird of prey and a klingon bird of prey both found within federation space. The Klingon ship was allowed to return to it's space after an investigation was conducted but the Romulan bird of prey went into a cloak and flew deeper into federation space, with the Orion in pursuit. After a lengthy chase through multiple sectors the Romulan ship attacked the Orion and was quickly dispatched by the Orion near the planet Regulus. The Commanding officers of the Orion were put under investigation but were given back the Orion after being cleared for duty much to the disapproval of the Romulan Empire. The Orion resumed it's duties for eight more years before it was decomissioned. Six years after it's decomission it was hijacked by Romulan forces while the ship was being escorted to Utopia Planitia to be dismantled. The USS Orion B was dispatched to recapture the ship but was forced to destroy it following a battle with the ship and two romulan warbirds. USS Orion (NCC-93271-B) Ambassador class (Dcom) Launch Date: January 22, 2387 Faction: Starfleet Command: Commander Steven Michael Jacobs Lieutenant Commander Parker Reynold Description: The newly minted USS Orion B was a Exploration cruiser for the Federation and did assignments accordingly. It's primary duty was to uphold the prime directive and explore accordingly. It did multiple successful humanitarian missions and even was granted command of it's sector for a short amount of time. The only action it saw was a mission to recapture a stolen federation starship (See USS Orion A) and was forced to destroy the ship to safeguard federation technology and keep it from getting into Romulan hands. Due to unknown reasons any further information on this ship is redacted. The ship was decomissioned after twelve years of service. USS Orion (NCC-93271-C) Galaxy Class (Dcom) Launch Date: July 4, 2399 Faction: Starfleet Command: Captain Steven Michael Jacobs Commander Zrefala Troi Jacobs Description: The Orion C saw the early days of the oncoming Klingon/Federation war. It was assigned to Task Force Omicron to safeguard Federation Colonies inside Federation space. During it's service a borg Tactical Cube attacked a federation border colony forcing the Task Force to move and intercept. Four of the eight TF ships were destroyed in the fight. The Orion was badly damaged but fired the killing shot that destroyed the cube. It was towed back to Earth by the USS Devastator due to total drive failure. The Orion at the time was in service for eight years. It was decomissioned in 2407. USS Orion (NCC-93271-D) Galaxy X "Galaxy class Refit" (Dcom) Launch Date: November 30, 2412 Faction: Starfleet Command: Captain Steven Michael Jacobs Commander Zrefala Troi Jacobs Description: The Galaxy X refit Orion saw the brute force of the Klingon/Federation war. It was assigned to the collapsed Klingon/Federation border as a front line attack vessel. It along with it's sister ship the USS Devastator had a record of twenty-five klingon kills during the fighting in their sector. During a short break point when the Devastator returned to Starbase for minor repairs and rearm the Orion came under attack by a Negh'var heavy warbird and sustained heavy damage but held on long enough for federation ships to come to it's aid. Uner the request of it's Captain the Orion limped back to it's home starbase for repairs and to rearm as well. It served on the front for six years before being decomissioned in time for a newer more maneuverable ship to take it's place. USS Orion (NCC-93271-E) Intrepid class (Dcom) Launch Date: February 14, 2420 Faction: Starfleet Command: Vice Admiral Steven Michael Jacobs Captain Nedra Commander Zrefala Troi Jacobs Description: The Intrepid class USS Orion took it's place in the Orion's history as the only ship to go toe-to-toe with a borg cube and win. It was on patrol near the Ker'rat system when a borg cube warped into it's path and locked a tractor beam on it. The Orion immediately engaged the borg ship but the borg took the Vice Admiral and jumped to warp before the Orion could beam him back. A chase ensued and the cube was stopped near the Risa system as the Orion mounted a rescue mission. A battle took place onboard the cube and the Vice Admiral was rescued in an assimilated state. Once he was safely back onboard the Orion attacked and destroyed the cubes drive systems then proceeded with beaming a torpedo into the cubes main engineering section. The Intrepid Orion returned to duties on the front lines and rehabilitated Vice Admiral Jacobs. It was decomissioned seven years later. USS Orion (NCC-93271-F) Sovereign class (MB) Launch Date: October 29, 2427 Faction: Starfleet Command: Vice Admiral Steven Michael Jacobs Captain Nedra Commander Zrefala Troi Jacobs (Deceased) Description: The Sovereign Orion was given assignments to patrol the Federation/Cardassian border due to unexplained activity within Cardassian space. While on patrol it recieved a distress signal on Cardassia Prime. Following orders the ship proceeded towards the system but was ambushed by multiple Keldon class warships and during the battle was boarded. The fighting on the ship went for hours before the ship was retaken and the keldon ships were all but destroyed. A team of MACOs captured one of the ships as the crew of the Orion were forced to abandon their ship. The ship was set to self destruct but it never did. The hijacked Keldon returned to Deep Space Station 9 and the report of the lost Orion was sent to starfleet. The ship had served ten years. USS Orion (NCC-93271-G) Trident class Star Cruiser (Dcom) Launch Date: September 12, 2438 Faction: Starfleet Command: Captain Nedra Commander Julianna Pike Description: This Orion didn't see much combat at the close of the Galactic war. It was assigned to rescue missions and humanitarian aide efforts all along the new klingon/federation neutral zone. It served on it's assignments for six years before being decomissioned. USS Orion (NCC-93271-H) Nebula class Research vessel (Dcom) Launch Date: April 1, 2444 Faction: Starfleet Command: Captain Julianna Pike Commander Core Description: The Orion H saw mainyl exploration missions during the peace that was going after the Klingon/Federation war. During it's exploration it noted in it's logs the sighting of a Dyson Sphere but didn't report any further. The ship went missing for two years then returned in the Sol system with no explanation as to where it went. All further reports are classified. The ship was decomissioned after only three years. USS Orion (NCC-93271-I) Chimera class Heavy Destroyer (Des) Launch Date: May 25, 2447 Faction: Starfleet Command: Captain Annemarie Jacobs Commander Rokluk Description: The Orion I saw the early days of the Voth war. It took part in hit and run attacks on Voth facilities within the newfound Solenae Dyson Sphere. One noteable event was a massive battle inside allied controlled space when a massive Voth fleet and four of their biggest carriers invaded to retake the sphere. Every alliance ship, Federation, Romulan, and Klingon engaged and after a full day of combat came out on top. One of the ships listed as destroyed after the battle was the USS Orion which was forced to ram into a Voth ship during the fight. All hands were lost. The Orion had only served two years. USS Orion (NCC-93271-J) Defiant class (Dcom) Launch Date: December 30, 2449 Faction: Starfleet Command: Admiral Steven Michael Jacobs Captain Nedra Commander Nine (9 of 15 of Borg Unimatrix 029) Description: The freshly launched USS Orion was built to combat the Voth threat after it's predecessor the Orion I was destroyed. It was tasked to hit the Voth hard at home along with Task Force Omicron. During the trip to the Voth homeworld the Devastator joined the force and continued towards the target. They were greeted by a massive Voth defensive fleet and were ordered to surrender to the Voth force. The TF and Orion engaged the fleet and managed to punch through the fleet giving the Orion the time to break into the atmosphere and deliver a device which devastated the entire planet and made it absolutely uninhabitable. Due to this the Voth launched a counter attack and attempted to take down Starfleet but were defeated in the Vulcan system. The Orion was returned to Starfleet to be decomissioned after a record of eighteen years. USS Orion (NCC-93271-K) Akira class heavy carrier (Dcom) Launch Date: 2467 Faction: Starfleet Command: Admiral Steven Michael Jacobs Captain Nedra Commander Nine Description: The current USS Orion to date was built for war. Although during this point in time there's peace and minimal fighting between some warring factions. The Orion is always ready for the call to action. It's the toughest ship of the line. Most of it's assignments are classified what can be told is that wherever there's a major battle the Orion will find it's way there. It served for a total of 26 years. Acknowledgements and Final notes The Orion's events from all ships are based from the game Star Trek Online. Although it does not follow the STO timeline it does and tries to follow the Federation Legacy/STO timelines. The USS Orion will leave a long Legacy with it. Its entire line has been through tough times and some fun times. From exploring space to going toe to toe with Voth warships, the Orion has served it's time and will be forever remembered as one of the best ships in its line. The last Orion was Decomissioned on October 12, 2493. The editor would like the acknowledge the following: Cryptic (For making a game such as Star Trek Online and making the USS Orion possible) Without these people I would never be able to post this page or the ship nor would I have the history and timelines to run with. It's been an awesome four years and I will continue to making ships and pages for this wiki. Edit Admins can put their editing notes in this section: Category:Starships